Missions in GTA San Andreas
This is a comprehensive list of storyline missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are 100 missions in total (101 including the opening sequence), which makes this game the longest Grand Theft Auto title in the series. Los Santos Missions Protagonist Carl Johnson returns home to Los Santos and needs to reestablish himself in the neighborhood. Years previously, the death of his brother, Brian Johnson, was blamed on him by his elder brother, Sweet, and Carl moved away for a fresh start in Liberty City. Following the death of his mother in a drive-by shooting, he returns and decides to stay for good. Missions involve him working for the prominent members of the Grove Street Families: his brother Sweet, the childhood friend and junkie Ryder, and cryptic childhood friend, Big Smoke. Other than those three, CJ participates in illicit street racing with his sister Kendl's boyfriend, Cesar Vialpando, who faces a lot of prejudice from Sweet, who looks down on Cesar being Mexican. CJ also does missions for OG Loc, a GSF associate obsessed with his "gangsta" rapper image but in reality, his crimes range from parking fines to joyriding. Meanwhile, C.R.A.S.H., led by Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, exploit CJ into doing their dirty work, under the threat of framing him for Officer Pendelbury's murder, which they committed themselves. There are 29 missions (including the opening sequence) in Los Santos. Carl Johnson * In the Beginning - Watch the opening cutscene, and then make the way back to Grove Street to receive the first mission. * Big Smoke - Meet Big Smoke inside the Johnson House. * Sweet & Kendl - Arrive at the cemetery in Temple and escape from a Ballas car using a BMX. Ryder * Ryder - Introduction to barbers, restaurants, and driving cars. Sweet Johnson * Tagging Up Turf - Spray over some Ballas tags. * Cleaning the Hood - Take out drug dealers in the territory of the Grove and assault a Ballas crack den. * Drive-Thru - Visit Cluckin' Bell and stop the Ballas from getting to Grove Street. * Nines and AK's - Visit Emmet for some target practice and buy clothes at a Binco shop. * Drive-By - Perform drive-by shootings on Ballas. * Sweet's Girl - Save Sweet and his girl from an onslaught of Seville Boulevard Families gang members. * Cesar Vialpando - Follow Kendl and win the Lowrider Challenge. Big Smoke * OG Loc - Pick up OG Loc from jail, chase and kill Freddy, and take OG Loc to Burger Shot. * Running Dog - Chase down and kill a Los Santos Vagos gang member. * Wrong Side of the Tracks - Disrupt a gang meeting and follow a train. * Just Business - Help Big Smoke fight against the Russian Mafia in the Atrium and then escape from them using the sewer system. Ryder * Home Invasion - Rob a war veteran living in East Beach for weapons crates. * Catalyst - Steal crates of weapons from a train. * Robbing Uncle Sam - Raid a National Guard base in the Ocean Docks area. Cesar Vialpando * High Stakes, Low Rider - Race Cesar Vialpando and other racers in the Lowrider Race. OG Loc * Life's a Beach - Steal a sound system Pony for OG Loc's house party. * Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book. * Management Issues - Kidnap and kill Madd Dogg's manager and his girlfriend. * House Party - Visit OG Loc's party and protect Grove Street from an attack by the Ballas. C.R.A.S.H. * Burning Desire - Burn down a Vagos member's house and rescue a girl. * Gray Imports - Kill a Russian arms dealer. Sweet Johnson * Doberman - Take over Glen Park and kill Little Weasel. * Los Sepulcros - Kill the Ballas gang leader Kane. * Reuniting the Families - Take Sweet to reunite the Grove Street Families and escape from the police. * The Green Sabre - Witness Smoke and Ryder's betrayal, then rush to rescue Sweet. Countryside Missions (Red County, Flint County, Whetstone) CJ has stumbled onto something that is much bigger than himself. It appears that Grove Street Family member and childhood friend Big Smoke is in an alliance with Tenpenny and helps demolish the established influence and territory of the GSF (allowing the Ballas to take over as the dominant gang in the city) in exchange for money and powerful connections. Tenpenny warns CJ to stay away from Big Smoke otherwise Sweet, who was arrested, will suffer in prison. Tenpenny has a few loose ends that need to be taken care of, and Carl takes care of them while trying to keep himself and his sister out of danger. Unknown to Tenpenny, Carl attempts to gain money and connection with his sister's boyfriend's cousin, Catalina. There are 14 missions in Angel Pine (4 missions are cutscenes for the robbery missions). C.R.A.S.H. * Badlands - Take out a FBI witness for Tenpenny. Catalina *First Date - Meet Cesar's cousin. NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene (Tanker Commander is recommended, because this mission is in Dillimore, which is the player's location, removing the need to travel away from and back to Dillimore). *Tanker Commander - Hijack a petrol tanker in Dillimore. The Truth * Body Harvest - Steal a Combine Harvester for The Truth. Cesar Vialpando * King in Exile - Meet Cesar and Kendl again. Catalina * First Base - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene (Local Liquor Store is recommended). * Local Liquor Store - Rob a liquor store in Blueberry. * Gone Courting - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene (Against All Odds is recommended). * Against All Odds - Rob the Off-Track Betting shop in Montgomery. * Made in Heaven - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene (Small Town Bank is recommended). * Small Town Bank - Rob a bank in Palomino Creek. Cesar Vialpando * Wu Zi Mu - Race against Wu Zi Mu. * Farewell, My Love... - Race against Catalina and her new boyfriend, Claude. The Truth * Are You Going to San Fierro? - Burn down The Truth's cannabis plantation and drive to San Fierro. San Fierro Missions CJ is starting to build his own name in San Fierro while still working for Tenpenny. The Truth, who used to be Tenpenny's supplier before he was double-crossed by him, introduces him to ordinary people with talents to assist him. Woozie, a Chinese Triad leader whom CJ met at a race, gives him work to further establish himself. With the help of Cesar, The Truth, Woozie, and the others, CJ manages to inflict major damage on the drug trade in Los Santos that provides for Smoke's new empire. There are 26 missions in San Fierro. Carl Johnson * Wear Flowers in Your Hair - Pick up some friends of The Truth, who can help with the garage. C.R.A.S.H. * 555 We Tip - Frame a district attorney that is causing Tenpenny problems, by posing as a valet and planting drugs in his car. Carl Johnson * Deconstruction - Get revenge on some builders for calling Kendl a hooker by destroying portable buildings and burying the foreman. Zero * Air Raid (Optional) - Defend Zero's transmitters from Berkley's bombers. * Supply Lines... (Optional) - Kill Berkley's delivery boys. * New Model Army (Optional) - Help Zero in an RC war. Cesar Vialpando * Photo Opportunity - Photograph the meeting between Ryder and the members of the Loco Syndicate. Jizzy B. * Jizzy - Help Jizzy out with his pimping duties. * T-Bone Mendez - Retrieve some stolen cash from bikers. * Mike Toreno - Find and rescue Mike Toreno. Wu Zi Mu * Mountain Cloud Boys - Escort Woozie to a Triad meeting, then escape the Da Nang Boys. * Ran Fa Li - Steal a car from the airport and take it to a lockup, escaping the Da Nang Boys. * Lure - Act as a decoy for Ran Fa Li, and lead the Da Nang Boys on a chase through the countryside. * Amphibious Assault - Bug a Da Nang meeting on a boat. * The Da Nang Thang - Sneak on board, release some slaves from a boat and kill the Snakehead. Jizzy B. * Outrider - Transport drugs past roadblocks. C.R.A.S.H. * Snail Trail - Snipe a journalist and his contact. Carl Johnson * Ice Cold Killa - Break into the Pleasure Domes and kill Jizzy B. Cesar Vialpando * Pier 69 - Raid a deal between the Ballas and the Loco Syndicate to kill T-Bone Mendez and Ryder. Wu Zi Mu * Toreno's Last Flight - Shoot down Mike Toreno's helicopter. * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Blow up a drug factory. School * Back to School (Optional) - Learn some advanced driving techniques. Cesar Vialpando * Zeroing In (Optional) - Steal a car with a tracking system. * Test Drive (Optional) - Steal and test some racing cars with Cesar. * Customs Fast Track (Optional) - Steal a car from a container at the docks and beat the security guards. * Puncture Wounds (Optional) - Use stingers to steal a Stratum. Desert Missions (Bone County, Tierra Robada) Mike Toreno, a member of a clandestine government organization who CJ originally thought to be involved with the drug ring, reveals that it was a decoy of himself that CJ killed in a previous mission. Mike reveals that the Loco Syndicate was a front to finance his agency's operations in Latin America. Toreno tells CJ the truth about Tenpenny's crimes. In return for the assurance that Toreno will keep Sweet safe while in prison and try to use his connections to release him, CJ will need to do missions for Toreno. This will also serve as a way for CJ to make up for sabotaging Toreno's drug peddling operation. Meanwhile, in the desert, The Truth and CJ do missions involving alien cover-ups by the military. There are 9 storyline missions in the desert. Mike Toreno * Monster - Complete a time trial in a Monster Truck. * Highjack - Hijack a tanker and drive it back to Doherty with Cesar Vialpando. * Interdiction - Escort and protect Toreno's helicopter, then take the contraband dropped by it. * Verdant Meadows - Purchase the Verdant Meadows airstrip in Bone County. * Learning to Fly - Complete the ten Pilot School courses. * N.O.E. - Fly under the radar to Angel Pine and back. * Stowaway - Destroy a government plane. The Truth * Black Project - Enter Area 69, and steal the Black Project. * Green Goo - Steal the Green Goo from a train. Las Venturas Missions In Las Venturas, Woozie is about to open a new casino, but it becomes clear that the Sindacco Family, 1/3 of the owners of the Caligula's Casino, is trying to sabotage the Four Dragons. CJ and Woozie plot not only to send the Sindaccos a message but also heist Caligula's. Meanwhile, Truth's connections lead him to Ken Rosenberg, a lawyer in charge of the business dealings of Caligula's, and later on, Salvatore Leone, Don of the Leone family. CJ gains the trust of the Salvatore to gain inside access, and also to help Ken escape the life-and-death situation of his job. Meanwhile, CJ saves Mad Dogg from attempting to jump from a building (after going drunk due to his career being over - ironically because CJ secretly stole Mad Dogg's rhyme book). There are 19 storyline missions in Las Venturas. Triads * Fender Ketchup - Scare Johnny Sindacco by driving around with him on the car's windscreen. * Explosive Situation - Steal dynamite from the Hunter Quarry. * You've Had Your Chips - Destroy the Sindacco's fake casino chip-making machines. * Don Peyote - Rescue Maccer and Kent Paul from the desert and bring them to Caligula's Palace, escaping the snake farmers. Triads (Robbery) * Architectural Espionage (Optional) - Steal the blueprint for Caligula's Casino. * Key to Her Heart (Optional) - Gain the affections of Millie Perkins to gain a keycard for the casino. * Dam and Blast (Optional) - Plant explosive charges on the Sherman Dam, thus disabling the power during the upcoming heist. * Cop Wheels (Optional) - Steal four HPV 1000 police bikes. * Up, Up and Away! (Optional) - Steal an armored truck using a Leviathan obtained from the K.A.C.C. military depot. Mafia * Intensive Care - Rescue Johnny Sindacco from the Forelli Family in an ambulance. * The Meat Business - Escape from the Sindaccos in the meat factory. Triads *Fish in a Barrel - Take co-ownership of the Four Dragons Casino. Madd Dogg * Madd Dogg - Rescue Madd Dogg from a suicide attempt. Mafia * Freefall - Intercept, board, empty, and land a plane full of Forellis. C.R.A.S.H. * Misappropriation - Kill some federal agents in Bone County, and steal a dossier. * High Noon - Chase and kill Eddie Pulaski. Mafia * Saint Mark's Bistro - Fly to Liberty City and kill Marco Forelli and his men. Triads (Robbery) * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (Optional) - Rob Caligula's Casino and escape back to the airstrip. Triads *A Home in the Hills - Retake Madd Dogg's Crib and kill Big Poppa. Return to Los Santos Missions CJ has it all now. After helping Toreno with illegal government missions, Toreno fulfills his promise and uses his connections to release Sweet. CJ wants Sweet to join him in Las Venturas and his business in San Fierro, but Sweet wants to re-establish the GSF territory, and with the help of CJ, they do. Tenpenny gets arrested for his crimes to Los Santos, but with the lack of evidence (Pulaski killed Hernandez, and CJ killed Pulaski and many other people who could be used as key witnesses under Tenpenny's orders), Tenpenny is released, making the people turn Los Santos into a rioting city. Amidst the dangerous rioters and fires, CJ manages to find Tenpenny and Smoke, kills Smoke, and chases Tenpenny until he gets into a car accident that kills him. There are 8 story missions in Los Santos after the return. Mike Toreno * Vertical Bird - Steal a Hydra from an aircraft carrier and use it to destroy some spy boats. * Home Coming - Pick Sweet up from the police station, take out some drug dealers, and reclaim Ganton from the Ballas. Madd Dogg * Cut Throat Business - Chase OG Loc to reclaim Madd Dogg's music. Sweet Johnson * Beat Down on B Dup - Start a gang war to re-claim Glen Park, and confront B Dup. * Grove 4 Life - Claim two areas of Idlewood from the Ballas. Carl Johnson * Riot - Drive to Grove Street from the mansion and witness the riot. Sweet Johnson * Los Desperados - Retake Varrios Los Aztecas territory from the Vagos. * End of the Line - Take out Big Smoke in his crack palace and chase down Frank Tenpenny to end things once and for all. Transcript Pages External Links GTA San Andreas -- Mission Walkthrough. es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät fr:Missions dans GTA San Andreas nl:Missies (GTA San Andreas) pl:Misje w GTA San Andreas pt:Missões do GTA San Andreas ru:Миссии_в_GTA_San_Andreas uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas